This project seeks support for multidisciplinary clinical research projects dealing with proposals for new methods of diagnosis and treatment of cancer. The leukemia-lymphoma program has projects in autologous bone marrow transplantation, childhood ALL, studies of newly described morphologic particles, research on lymphoproliferative and myeloproliferative disorders, leukemia immunology, platelet antigens, and biochemical pharmacologic studies of new lipid soluble folate antagonists. Additional programs are described in urologic oncology, which include a range of projects from ultrastructure, culture of human cells and clinical chemotherapy through tometabolic studies of new findings of tumor induced osteomalacia, and prognostic factors in prostatic cancer. Interdisciplinary programs in lung cancer, head and neck cancer, breast cancer, malignant melanoma, and brain tumors are also presented in this application. The central feature of this request is that we have a newly constructed facility in which multidisciplinary research can be conducted and which provides the optimal conditions for education and patient care and enables the collection of research materials for laboratory investigations. The clinical faculty has been greatly expanded and the scope of research increased accordingly.